Currently, 4G wireless communication systems are being standardized by the Third Generation Partnership Project (3GPP). Carrier aggregation is being standardized as a technology of 4G wireless communication systems, for example. Carrier aggregation enables the handling of wider bandwidth by collectively handling two or more component carriers (CCs) having a prescribed bandwidth each.
For example, Non-Patent Literature 1 discloses a procedure for adding or removing a CC to be used by a terminal device in carrier aggregation.